True Power
The power to unlock the true power and potential from within oneself and things. The combination of Inner Power and True Form. Also Called *Real Power *Self Empowerment *The Final Power *The Hidden Power/Strength *True Inner Power *Unbound Power Capabilities Much like the Inner Power and True Form users can unleash and amplify the hidden power within oneself through sheer force of willpower and release the true form within that very power that lies within oneself and unleash the true potential that lies extremely dormant within the user very characters, species to extensional being, granting highly illogical feet and impossible capabilities. True Power is capable to create, manipulate, transform, mimic and destroy the very forces of supernatural power within the users capabilities whether it's magic, science, divine and or other. True Power can do just about anything at the most unexplainable levels, true power is so potent that its proven that if the users is ever stripped of it, it's never truly gone, but merely lock up all over again, and if users unleash it again, they regains all lost powers even far more powerful then ever before through the sheer force of will and undoubtable faith depending on the user. Note: This power is an independent force and lacks any magical, scientific or divine based power. The only thing the power depends on is the user and the user alone Legendary Capabilities The legend say that the true meaning to power is that sometime it's not about mastering supernatural powers it's about mastering your self, which basically means he or she that knows how to conquer oneself can't be conquered by anyone else. Legends also include that true power can only be found from within, just as much as that it dwells within everyone but only a few can harness it. Legends also say that true power is unbound by the laws of magic, science and divinity, and is independent of those forces, fore true power is at it's purest capability unimaginable. The power in legends proved so powerful that it can gain and/or mimic all the traits of magical, scientific and divine properties and transcend them to the legendary capabilities. This power also proved so powerful that even is users has the potential to transcend abilities to there truest form of that very power and being, in other word the power to unlock the true power and nature of things. *Example: Telekinesis + True Power = Omnikinesis *Example: Illusion Manipulation + True Power = True Illusion. Applications *Ability Transcendence - Transcend your talents. *Adaptive Power-Level - That which can't kill you makes you stronger. *Alpha Physiology - Release the true power and potential of your kind. *Belief Dependent Capability - Believe in yourself and do anything. *Indomitable Will/Will Empowerment - Will yourself strength. *Living Anomaly - True Power has no rules. *Miracle Performing - It takes a miracle. *Obstacle Manipulation - With a little faith. *Potential Creation - Create your own powers. *Power Activation - Awaken hidden powers. *Power Anchoring/Power Restoration - True Power is never lost, but merely hidden. *Power Source/Power Source Creating - True power is its own force of creation. *Science-Magic Ascendancy - True power knows no boundary. *Self-Power Augmentation - Supercharge yourself. *Self Sufficiency - True Power depends on you and you alone. *Self-Power Apex Inducement - Gain the apex of your potential. *Self Transcendence/Limiter Removal - Remove and exceed your limitations. *Strong Heart - True strength comes from within. *Strong Soul/Unbound Soul - A strong soul is unbound. *True Form/Legendary Form - Unlock your true form unleash legendary capabilities. *True-Self Recognition - To master true power is to first master your self. *Zenith (rare) - Reach the highest stage of your potential. Limitations *May need to have self-confidence, strong will and undoubting faith in oneself. *The power is dependent on the user alone. Known Users *Shu (Blue Dragon Game); regains his lost magic and shadow with full self-determination and fury. Summoning his shadow back stronger then ever. *Superman (DC); unlocks his true potential when he stops denying the fact that he is kryptonian. *The Flash (DC); exceeds the limitations of his Supernatural Speed to Absolute Speed. *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Naruto Uzamaki (Naruto); unlocks the true power the Nine-Taild Fox Spirit. *Madara Uchiha (Naruto); unlocks and transcends the true power of the sharingan. *Neo (The Matrix); unlocks his Cyberpotence when he lost all self-doubt. *Kouichi (Digimon Frontier) unlocks the true power of darkness. *Caleb (The Covenant); full-power unleashes when he ascended, but at a price. * Domon Kasshu (Mobile Fighter G Gundam); unlocks the True Super Mode of his Shining Gundam. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Mental Power Category:Support Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Rare power